You Beat Me To It
by IAMAMYTH
Summary: There's a new position in Torchwood Three..it can only be the medic or the policewoman who is promoted to team leader. Rubbish summary I know, sorry for that. Please read and review xx


_**You Beat Me To It**_

Summary: **Following Jack's disappearance, Gwen and Owen argue over who should become the new leader of Torchwood 3. Varying POV.**

Characters: **Gwen, Owen, Tosh, Ianto**

Pairing: **---**

Setting: **After _End Of Days_ and before _Kiss Kiss Bang Bang_**

Author's Note**:**** Summary says it all I guess, I just wondered as to how the team decided who the new leader was, or if it was unspoken. But I like the idea of a Gwen/Owen confrontation about it :) Thoughts are in italics.**

**I hope you enjoy this, it's just a little light-hearted thing, guess it would be a one-shot. And, please read and review, I don't want to you think I'm begging for reviews because I'm not, but I always like to know what people think about my writing, and it's all motivation towards improving and writing more. **

**I'm also planning a set of drabbles about the Torchwood team, featuring anyone and everyone. So if any of you cats reading this have any requests, feel free to drop me a line. :D**

* * *

_Gwen Cooper // -_

"Owen! Owen! Christ Owen, will you stop walking away from me!" I call out after him, following him into the Hub.

"Yes Gwen?" He turns on his heel to face me, making me stop dead in my tracks.

"What was that??" I ask, loosely gesturing behind me.

"What was what??" Owen replied, a smirk sliding acros his face.

"You! Telling us what to do!" I throw my hands towards him, in some sort of gesture to illustrate my frustration.

"Ah yeah...that," he began calmly, a somewhat regretful tone to his voice, before suddenly gripping my shoulders, "Gwen, you might not have heard of this, but I was demonstrating leadership skills. Seeing as, y'know, I'm the leader." He let go of my shoulders, and I stumbled back slightly. I clenched my jaw as he rolled his eyes, and strolled into Jack's office.

_Owen Harper // -_

I strolled proudly into Jack's office. _Actually, make that 'my office'._

I hear Gwen's heeled boots follow me into the office.

"Seriously Gwen, you don't have to stalk me. Not anymore..give me the word and I'll tell the other two to take an early night." I smirk, I drop into the chair and begin perusing through the papers scattered across the desk.

"Owen!" Gwen slammed her hands down on the desk. I glanced up at her, raising my eyebrow expectantly.

"What is it Gwen? I'm busy here.." I ask her, nodding at the papers in my hand.

"What did you just say??" Gwen spoke slowly, setting her hands on her hips.

"I said- what is it Gwen? I'm busy here." I mumble my response, frowning as I read a letter from the Prime Minister.

"Don't you dare wisecrack me Owen, before that!"

"Hmm... I said, I was ordering everyone about because I was demonstrating leadership skills as I'm the leader of Torchwood." I lean back in my chair, crossing my feet on the desk and folding my arms across my chest.

_Toshiko Sato // -_

Walking through the door to the Hub, I sigh sadly as I hear Gwen and Owen argue in Jack's office. Not particularly caring if either of them realise I'm here, I walk up towards my desk and shrug off my jacket, draping it across the back of the chair. I sit down in my chair, resting my forehead in my hands, my cold fingertips gently massaging my thobbing temples.

_Where the hell are you Jack? _

A strong smell wafts under my nose, bringing me out of my senses. I look up at Ianto, who's holding two mugs of coffee, holding out my own mug, a small smile on his face.

"You look like you could do with ---" He starts to explain, stopped by the interruption of two raised voices.

"Who made you, Owen bloody Harper, the leader of Torchwood Three??" Gwen yelled. I watched as she paced infront on the desk in the office, as I gingerly sip my drink.

I look at Ianto as he gently touches my shoulder. Indicating towards to boardroom with his thumb, I nod thankfully as we walk towards to room.

_Ianto Jones // -_

Gesturing for Toshiko to walk ahead, I glance back at my colleagues in Jack's office. I shake my head as I watch Gwen close the gap between herself and the desk, slamming her hands on the desk and leaning into Owen.

_Do we even _need _a new team leader? Jack was, Jack is, our leader. He'll be back, to lead us again. _

"Gwen,you know Jack would make me leader if he was here!" Owen shouts at the older woman.

I lightly tug my earlobe as I begin to stride to catch up with Toshiko.

I run back towards Toshiko's desk, and pick up my own cup of coffee which I had left behind. Quietly, I scurry back into the boardroom.

_Gwen Cooper // -_

My palms burn as they strike with the wood of the desk, but I ignore it and stare angrily at the cocky doctor opposite me.

"Gwen, you know Jack would make me leader if he was here!" The young doctor shouted, meeting my angry stare with his icy one.

"No he wouldn't! You are irresponsible, angry, self-involved and you act before you think. THEY are not qualities a leader should have. You can't control or organise a team, you only think about you and your needs...there's no damn 'i' in 'team' Owen!" I yell, as I notice my breathes have become short and shallow.

"I'd be a hell of lot better leader than you. And I'd certainly be better than Ianto and Toshiko!" He snapped, pressing his forehead against mine. We were both breathing heavily, fists clenched until our knuckles turned white, neither ready or willing to break eye contact.

"Care to expand?"

"Toshiko is too meek, and wouldn't have the capability of telling anyone what to do..she'd _suggest_ it, but she couldn't _make_ anyone do it! Ianto, he's just the damn coffeeboy, his only purpose is to make us coffee at the snap of our fingers and shag Jack. And as for you, PC Cooper, not only have you not been here long enough or have enough experience...but you wouldn't be able to keep your knickers on around me with that power and authority!" Owen snarled, a wide and satisfied grin creeping across his face.

"Excuse me, Gwen?" Ianto suddenly appeared at the open door, clearing his throat and straightening his suit.

"Yes, Ianto?" Turning my back on Owen, I smiled at the young Welshman.

"Blowfish. Sports car. Cardiff."

I nodded in understanding. I strided past him to the desk area, where Toshiko was sat on the sofa who was drinking from her mug.

"You're driving Owen!" I ordered, turning to face him. Walking backwards, I pulled the keys from my coat pocket and threw it to him, before jogging down the steps and through the Hub door.

"I'll cancel the fish and chips then." I heard Ianto shout after me.

* * *

**I'll be honest, I'm relieved to have this finished. I started planning this around2 and half months ago, but really struggled with getting into character. But then, as if my magic, the Christmas spirit cured my writer's block. Luckily, I seemed to be in character immediately, so it only took around 2 hours to write this up. For anyone who has been reading my '_A Missing Person_' story, I'm writing Chapter 3...it's getting there, slowly. LOL**

**I hope it's all IC, I think I've got Gwen and Ianto's voice right, not entirely confident about Owen and Tosh so I apologise if they are OOC. Please review this, reading back through it, I'm really proud of it. To the point where I can see Eve Myles, Burn Gorman, Naoko Mori and Gareth David-Lloyd doing this scene in my head. I don't think there is any spelling mistakes or anything..I can't find any.**

**Oh, and in case I don't post anything before- **

**Have a Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year folks! I love you guys, thanks for all the support you've given me.**

**Much Love. Peace Out.**

**xxx**


End file.
